


Pulchritudinous

by Lera_Myers



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Dry Humping, F/F, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lera_Myers/pseuds/Lera_Myers
Summary: Elissa is eager to please, and Leliana doesn't mind her nervous inexperience.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [a prompt](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/2508.html?thread=3803084#t3803084) at the Dragon Age Kink Meme.

Leliana adores songs as much as any bard, of course. There’s something undeniably euphoric about standing by the fire as she did earlier, eyes open but unseeing, and mind wholly focused on nothing except being enveloped in the warmth and vibration and melody of her own singing. It serves, too, as a little stress relief - dearly needed after their long trip through the Brecilian Forest.  
  
And she isn't alone in feeling it. Half their group was out like a light from the time they set up camp. The other half fell into sparring matches or downing glasses of ale; now, with the evening turning chilly, they’re retiring one by one. Still, Elissa remains circling the fire, cleaning up almost obsessively. Leliana means to wait for her, but after a time, she can wait no longer.  
  
“Are you coming, _ma chére_?” She lingers by the entrance to their tent.  
  
Elissa blushes, as she always does when Leliana uses Orlesian terms of endearment. “I - I’ll be a little while. My legs are all jumpy.” She grins at the fire pit, going red. “Don’t wait up for me.”  
  
The Warden is not the only one suffering jumpy legs, Leliana muses as she closes the tent and sets aside her footwear. Adrenaline still buzzes hot in her veins, and her earlier singing only took the edge off. It will be a while before she can get to sleep, alone like this.  
  
At least without seeking some release.  
  
She and Elissa spend nights together only in the loosest sense, with drowsy cuddles and shared warmth until they both drift off. The bard offered more, once, and was turned down rather awkwardly. It wasn’t that she didn’t want _it,_ Elissa had explained amid stutters, but she’d never done that before, even alone. She needed to be sure of it, that was all. And Leliana had promised to wait, for as long as it took, until her Warden felt ready.  
  
It wouldn’t be fair to say things between them aren’t progressing. Her relationship with the youngest Cousland is, emotionally, one of the best she’s ever had. Physically, too, they are becoming closer. They don’t kiss, even shyly, in front of the others, but inside their tent is another story. It always starts off gentle and progresses from there; at one point, to such a heated level Leliana was sure it would be the night. But Elissa had pulled away, panting, to stammer and look everywhere but at her girlfriend. Restraining herself then had been difficult, but Leliana managed. It was hardly as if it would kill her.  
  
Tonight is different. With nothing but the emptiness of the tent around her, the pull of the little death is undeniable. She’s keyed up and needy, fingers drawing lazy circles around her nipples through her shirt, her whole sex already aching. Ordinarily, she’d slip off into the bushes under the guise of needing to make water. Certainly no one would question.  
  
Part of her is still tempted to, but she knows it’s silly. Already she is damp beneath her smalls. This will be a quick affair, and Elissa did say she would be a while. Why crouch in cold, itchy grass to rub at herself when it won’t hurt anyone to satisfy her urges inside a warm tent?  
  
The pressure of a thumb tracing along her lips is a poor substitute for Elissa’s own, but it’s enough for this. Her other hand has crept down to idly stroke an inner thigh.  
  
There’s nothing wrong with this, she tells herself. She’ll take care of herself quickly and quietly, leaving her clothes on. Should the Warden start to approach, Leliana can simply stretch out and pretend nothing is amiss, rather than fumbling to get dressed again. Even through her Chantry robes, her own touch feels surprisingly good. The faint shuffling and scraping of Elissa working outside is still audible.

She lets the heat build at first, cupping her breasts, flicking at hardening nipples. A quiet sigh and a smile escape her. The sensation is unfocused, but her thighs are already spreading of their own accord. More than once has she fantasized about what it will be like the first time she and Elissa do more. The softness, the warmth, the feeling of sliding off her Warden’s clothing and exploring all that is underneath.  
  
Maybe her imagination is a little too good; she can’t remember when one hand moved between her legs. _Ahhh,_ a little squirm and long breath out. No, not too good - exactly good enough. Finding the right angle takes a bit of doing with fabric in the way, but it feels deliciously brand-new. Sliding the knuckles of a loose fist up the length of her slit, grinding her palm flat against herself to prompt an involuntary shiver, and finally managing to press a seam into her clit with just the right amount of pressure. Leliana can’t help the gasp that escapes, and she bites her lip hard to remain quiet.  
  
_Sliding her hands up Elissa’s legs, kissing her way over beautiful breasts and down her stomach until she reaches the apex of her Warden’s thighs._ She’s shifted again, her hips rocking up as much as they can in this position, two fingers drawing circles over her clitoris. It feels strange, the fabric a little scratchy, and yet so good she can’t bring herself to care. _Kissing those swollen outer lips, then cupping her rear to hold her in place as Leliana dives in, licking and kissing and sucking and -_  
  
She can feel a breeze on her bare feet.  
  
As she goes to sit up, her hands pull away, and she glances immediately to the tent entrance. Elissa is frozen halfway through opening the flap, eyes wide and pupils dilated. It’s impossible for Leliana not to giggle, even as she feels the color rising in her cheeks.  
  
“I thought you were busy, _mon canard._ How long have you been watching?”  
  
“I, uh - not long.” The Warden clearly doesn’t know where to look. She’s blushing to the roots of her hair, and Maker, her lips look as if they’re begging to be kissed. “Do you…want me to leave? So you can, you know?”  
  
Leliana sits up, running her hands along her thighs. “Do you want to leave?”  
  
“Uh.” Her name may be Cousland, but she doesn’t look the least bit noble or dignified right now - not that the bard is complaining. “No?”  
  
“Elissa?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“If you close the tent, we won’t run the risk of being overheard.”  
  
“Right. Sorry.” Elissa moves inside, closing the tent flap behind her, and glances awkwardly at her girlfriend. (Leliana notes with some delight the back of one heel is pressed into her crotch.) “You’re beautiful like that,” she blurts, turning even redder somehow.  
  
The bard presses a kiss to her Warden’s forehead. “Did you like watching me?”  
  
“Yes.” Elissa’s voice is only a squeak.  
  
“And do you want to go on watching?” She pecks one corner of Elissa’s mouth, then does the same to the opposite side. “Or would you rather join me?”  
  
Fingers tangle in strawberry locks, and the Warden kisses her in shy consent. “Will you…be patient?”  
  
What a question. Leliana cups her chin gently. “Elissa. _Ma chére._ What wouldn’t I do for you?”  
  
Cousland cracks a nervous smile. “I, um, I’m sorry if I’m not very…”  
  
“Shh.” Leliana nuzzles her, patting the bedroll to signal her Warden should sit back. “Let’s start with kissing. We’ve done that much before, and you _are_ good at it.”  
  
Anxiety flits across Elissa’s face, but she nods, pulling the bard close to her. “The way you sang by the fire today,” she murmurs against her girlfriend’s lips. “It was…Maker’s breath, so beautiful.”  
  
“You think so?” Leliana asks with a giggle, not because she doesn’t believe it but because she wants nothing more than to hear that again.  
  
No - there is one thing she wants more.

Elissa nods, biting her lip, and Leliana pulls back to kiss along her jawline. “Are you sure about this? We can still stop if you’ve changed your mind.”  
  
“What? No.” The Warden shakes her head, grinning. There’s a distinct breathless note to her voice already. “I - I want this. I just don’t know how or what…”  
  
Leliana cups her face, thumbs stroking along strong cheekbones as if handling something fragile. “We can start with something less complicated, if you prefer. We’ll learn together what you like.”  
  
Another nod prompts her to dive back into the kiss. Only when they are both panting and eager does she pull back enough to straddle one of Elissa’s thighs. The initial press of her sex against hard muscle makes Leliana’s breath catch, ready as she is, but she forces herself to hold back. Her hands cup soft breasts through two layers of cloth, feather-light.  
  
“Tell me what feels good.”  
  
Elissa nods almost desperately, gasping when Leliana’s thumbs find her nipples. “That,” she whispers hoarsely.  
  
“Mmm, sensitive, are we?” She grins, repeating the motion.  
  
“Fuck,” Elissa whines, just loud enough she’ll have no chance at denying it. The redhead focuses on stroking those wonderful breasts, leaning forward for more kisses, more contact, _Maker she cannot possibly be close enough._ When she takes a chance and applies more pressure, pinching, Elissa arches beneath her. A hitching moan follows as it presses her sex against the knee resting there, and the Warden wraps arms around her lover’s back. “Leli - I want - “  
  
Leliana rolls her shoulders, pressing their breasts together to drag a mewling noise from Elissa’s lips. She’s flushed beneath her clothes, warmer than if she were wearing a cloak and hat in the middle of summer, and yet can’t bring herself to care. “What do you want, my love?”  
  
“I - I don’t know! Just - “ Elissa whines in frustration, arching up again, and both of them groan when that knee presses against her again. “ _Oh._ More of that.”  
  
“Come here.” Leliana moves forward to kiss her again, giving a slow roll of her hips. _Mmm._ “Do you like it?”  
  
Elissa sucks in air through her teeth, nodding frantically as if she’s lost the ability to speak. With a grin, Leliana rocks her hips once more, squirming to maximize their contact. Something is wrong about the angle, it’s not quite enough for her to get off - but it relieves some of the pressure, and with Elissa already whimpering beneath her, she doubts this will take long.  
  
The bard falls into a rhythm easily, cobbling together enough brainpower to follow her Warden’s cues. Elissa is pleasingly vocal, making her easy to read, and soon Leliana is leaning forward to rest her hands on the bedroll under them, needing the extra leverage for more pressure, more feeling. Someone is going to hear, there’s going to be at least one awkward conversation in the morning, and she can’t bring herself to care.  
  
Elissa looses a rough grunt, and Leliana has to force herself not to shut her eyes. The Warden is flushed down her neck, past the line of her collar, helpless little moans escaping with every thrust. Her own hips twitch upwards to meet that wonderful rocking motion, instinctively seeking more contact.  
  
When Cousland opens her mouth, it’s as if to speak, but all that emerges is a gasp. A few quick breaths, and on the second try she only just manages it, sounding wildly desperate: “What - what - ?”  
  
“ _Trust_ me, Lissa.” Leliana means to say something else, more reassuring - the rising sensation must be overwhelming, even worrying to one who's never felt it before - but it’s not easy to concentrate enough to find words right now.

She gets a hitched breath in response, and presses harder, listening to Elissa’s groans increase in pitch, watching her back arch higher until her whole body tenses. A frantic cry breaks forth, each syllable a pulse, “ _Lee-lee-ahn-ah,_ ” and oh, the sound of it is incredible. The bard whines just hearing it, and keeps working her hips, seeking her own pleasure at the same time she wrings shudders from Elissa’s body. Only when the Warden relaxes fully, panting, does she force herself to stop.  
  
“Oh,” Elissa whispers, breathless. “Oh - that was…”  
  
“Nice?” Leliana teases.  
  
“Amazing.” She gives a shaky giggle, pushing herself up on an elbow. The other hand reaches down, dizzily in her post-orgasmic state, and hovers over where the bard’s crotch meets Elissa’s leg. “I…” She looks up, almost anxiously. “Can I?”  
  
Leliana spares a moment to kiss her, tenderly, before moving so she’s straddling both of the Warden’s thighs. “Please,” she breathes, unable to keep her hips from rocking against nothing.  
  
Almost immediately, three digits press to the seam of Leliana’s robes. Both women gasp; Elissa sounds as if her head is still spinning. “Maker, it’s - you’re really _wet,_ ” she murmurs, awed, and flushes all over again.  
  
Ordinarily, the bard might be hard-pressed not to smile at that wonder. Right now, she’s too needy, her patience rapidly crumbling at the touch that’s amazing yet not enough. “Elissa,” she whispers. “I need you.”  
  
“Tell me what to do,” the Warden pleads, pressing a little harder. Leliana shudders, fighting to think through the pleasure.  
  
“Higher,” she breathes hoarsely, her hand already snaking down to cup Elissa’s and gently guide it until fingers are pressing into that _spot_. “Yes. There.”  
  
“Tell me if I hurt you,” Cousland murmurs, biting her lip.  
  
“You won’t hurt me.” Leliana shakes her head. “Now, move. I’ll guide you.” She rolls her hips to demonstrate what she means, and Elissa’s jaw sets.  
  
The Warden begins rubbing, a quick up-and-down motion that makes Leliana cry out. She’s close to the end of her rope, and when Elissa looks up at her with a worried expression, it’s impossible not to hold that wrist in place a little more firmly. “Don’t stop, please…”  
  
With a nod, Cousland starts moving her hand again, alternating circles and shorter strokes. The touch is inexperienced and clumsy, no doubt trying to approximate something read in a tawdry novel, but Leliana can’t bring herself to care. Within minutes she’s leaning forward, seeking better leverage to jog her hips. She rests her head in the curve of Elissa’s neck, whimpering for _more_ and _faster_ and _oh, oh, yes,_ until her muscles tense and her jaw hangs open in a silent scream. Elissa keeps rubbing her through it, past the point where she’s spent, and Leliana has to guide their still-intertwined hands away when everything starts feeling too sensitive for more touch.  
  
“Was that…was it good?” the Warden whispers, as if afraid to speak at normal volume.  
  
In response, Leliana kisses her firmly. Her thigh muscles ache as she sags back into Elissa’s embrace, but it’s soon forgotten through the buzz of pleasure. She becomes aware she’s grinning uncontrollably.  
  
“You were well worth the wait, _mon canard._ ”  
  
“Oh. Uh. Good. I mean, you were good too.” Elissa giggles, nuzzling her. “Could we - do you think we could do that again sometime?”  
  
Leliana guides her to lay down, then presses her face into her Warden’s shoulder, just how they’ve become accustomed to sleeping. “More practice does sound like a good idea,” she murmurs, and Elissa grins and blushes against her. This moment, she wouldn’t trade for anything.


End file.
